The purpose of this project is to improve results of treatment by radiation therapy for adult patients with cancer. While the ideal treatment is clearly cancer prevention, the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group as a multi-institution multi-modality group is capable of and has already made significant strides toward improved cancer treatment. Wayne State University has developed into a leading RTOG institution. Our contribution will continue to be multimodal in scope with all therapeutic specialities well represented and with an emphasis on radiation therapy. Recent events at Wayne State University such as our being named a Comprehensive Cancer Center, the completion of the Radiation Oncology Center, and many superb faculty additions will strengthen our participation in this cooperative group.